parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokemon (400Movies Animal Style)
400Movies' TV-spoof of Pokemon (1998). It will appear on YouTube in the near future in honor of the 19th movie. Cast: * Ash Ketchum - Winnie the Pooh * Misty - Gosalyn Mallard (Darkwing Duck) * Brock - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Pikachu - Himself * Jessie - Bianca Beakley (Darkwing Duck) * James - Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) * Meowth - Himself * Gary Oak - Scooby Doo * Professor Oak - Jock (Lady and the Tramp) * Tracey Sketchit - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * Delia Ketchum - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) * Cassidy - Muriel (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) * Butch - Meowrice (Gay Purr-ee) * Raticate - Himself * Giovanni - Buster (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) * Persian - Himself * Ritchie - Boo Boo Bear * Sparky - Himself * Officer Jenny - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Nurse Joy - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Violet - Stella (Balto 3) * Daisy - Daisy Duck (Disney) * Lily - Jewel (Rio) * Koji - Nuka (The Lion Guard Seasons: *Pokemon (400Movies Animal Style) (Season 1) *Pokemon (400Movies Animal Style) (Season 2) *Pokemon (400Movies Animal Style) (Season 3) *Pokemon (400Movies Animal Style) (Season 4) *Pokemon (400Movies Animal Style) (Season 5) Movies: *Pokemon The First Movie (400Movies Animal Style) *Pokemon The Movie 2000 (400Movies Animal Style) *Pokemon Mewtwo Returns (400Movies Style) *Pokemon 3 The Movie (400Movies Animal Style) *Pokemon 4Ever (400Movies Animal Style) *Pokemon Heroes (400Movies Animal Style) Specials: * Pokemon Origins (400Movies Animal Style) * Pokemon Generations (400Movies Animal Style) See Also: * Pokemon Advanced Generation (400Movies Animal Style) * Pokemon Chronicles (400Movies Animal Style) * Pokemon Diamond and Pearl (400Movies Animal Style) * Pokemon Best Wishes (400Movies Animal Style) * Pokemon XY (400Movies Animal Style) * Pokemon Sun and Moon (400Movies Animal Style) Trivia: * Magica is already in TheBluesRockz's version of Pokemon who played Jessie. * Bugmaster and Negaduck are Gosalyn's enemies. * This TV spoof will be in loving memory of Maddie Blaustein (1960-2008), Meowth's voice actress. * This is the first TV spoof of 400Movies. The next is Ash n Brock Rescue Rangers. * Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin, Cats Don't Dance, and Pokemon were released in 1997. Gallery: Winnie the Pooh in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Winnie the Pooh as Ash Ketchum Gosalyn.jpg|Gosalyn Mallard as Misty Danny Cat.png|Danny as Brock Pikachu in Pokemon Mewtwo Prologue to Awakening.jpg|Pikachu as Himself Rebecca Cunningham-1.jpg|Rebecca Cunningham as Delia Ketchum Jock in Lady and the Tramp.jpg|Jock as Professor Oak Scooby Doo in Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase-0.jpg|Scooby Doo as Gary Oak Bianca_Beakley.jpg|Bianca Beakley as Jessie Second Negaduck.png|Negaduck as James Meowth (TV Series).jpg|Meowth as Himself Jessie's Ekans.jpg|Ekans as Himself James' Koffing.jpg|Koffing as Himself Ash's Caterpie.jpg|Caterpie as Himself Tom in Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure.jpg|Tom as Forrest Mittens-0.jpg|Mittens, Dinah-0.jpg|Dinah, Spunky the Cat.jpg|Spunky, Marie-0.jpg|Marie, 653px-Aristocats037-1-.jpg|Berlioz, Ode-bac-arts-appliques.jpg|and Toulouse, Boots.jpg|Boots, Figaro-Pinocchio.png|and Figaro as Brock's Siblings Daisy Duck in Mickey and the Roadster Racers.jpg|Daisy Duck as Daisy Jewel.jpg|Jewel as Lily Stella in Balto 3 Wings of Change.jpg|Stella as Violet Ace Bathound in Krypto the Superdog.jpg|Ace Bathound as LT Surge Buster-0.jpg|Buster as Giovanni Persian.png|Persian as Himself Buttload-of-Gadget-screencaps-gadget-hackwrench-29885041-720-540.png|Gadget Hackwrench as Sabrina Basil of Baker Street.jpg|Basil as Sabrina's Father 590169-monty super.jpg|Monterey Jack as the Unnamed Trainer Ms. Fieldmouse.jpg|Mrs. Fieldmouse as Erika Togepi-0.jpg|Togepi as Herself Murielevil.jpg|Muriel as Cassidy Meowrice-0.jpg|Meowrice as Butch Cassidy's Raticate.png|Raticate as Himself Jeanette Miller in Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman.jpg|Jeanette Miller as Jeanette Fisher Spike.jpg|Spike as Mikeosu Francis-0.jpg|Francis as Shimajio Sid in Ice Age.jpg|Sid as Bugsy Nuka-the-lion-king-2-simbas-pride-4220889-1024-768.jpg|Nuka as Koji Ratigan Angry.jpg|Ratigan as Goneff Anger.jpg|Anger as Chuck Mike Wazowski in Monsters, Inc..jpg|Mike Wazowski as Eusine Tickety Tock-0.jpg|Tickety Tock as Lokoko Category:400Movies Category:Pokemon TV Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof